Otherworldly Beings
This is a list of the standard Otherworldly Beings available to Warlock. For a list of other Homebrew Otherworldly Beings, see here. The Archfey Your patron is a lord or lady of the fey, a creature of legend who holds secrets that were forgotten before the mortal races were born. This being's motivations are often inscrutable, and sometimes whimsical, and might involve a striving for greater magical power or the settling of age-old grudges. Expanded Invocation List TBA Fey Presence (Su) Starting at 1st level, your patron bestows upon you the ability to project the beguiling and fearsome presence of the fey. As an action, you can cause each creature in a 10-foot radius originating from you to make a Willpower saving throw (DC 10 + Charisma modifier + Warlock level). The creatures that fail their saving throws are all charmed or frightened by you (your choice) until the end of your next turn. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Misty Escape (Su) Starting at 6th level, you can vanish in a puff of mist in response to harm. When you take damage, you can use an immediate action to turn invisible and teleport up to 60 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. You remain invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack or cast a spell. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Beguiling Defenses (Su) Beginning at 10th level, your patron teaches you how to turn the mind-affecting magic of your enemies against them. You are immune to being charmed, and when another creature attempts to charm you, you can use your reaction to attempt to turn the charm back on that creature. The creature must succeed on a Willpower saving throw (DC 10 + Charisma Modifier + Warlock level) or be charmed by you for 1 minute or until the creature takes any damage. Dark Delirium (Su) Starting at 14th Level, you can plunge a creature into an illusory realm. As an action, choose a creature that you can see within 60 feet of you. It must make a Willpower saving throw (DC 10 + Charisma Modifier + Warlock level). On a failed save, it is charmed or frightened by you (your choice) for 1 minute or until your concentration is broken (as if you are concentrating on a spell). This effect ends early if the creature takes any damage. Until this illusion ends, the creature thinks it is lost in a misty realm, the appearance of which you choose. The creature can see and hear only itself, you, and the illusion. You must finish a short or long rest before you can use this feature again. The Celestial Your patron is a powerful being of the Upper Planes. You have bound yourself to an ancient empyrean, solar, ki-rin, unicorn, or other entity that resides in the planes of everlasting bliss. Your pact with that being allows you to experience the barest touch of the holy light that illuminates the multiverse. Being connected to such power can cause changes in your behavior and beliefs. You might find yourself driven to annihilate the undead, to defeat fiends, and to protect the innocent. At times, your heart might also be filled with a longing for the celestial realm of your patron, and a desire to wander that paradise for the rest of your days. But you know that your mission is among mortals for now, and that your pact binds you to bring light to the dark places of the world. Expanded Invocation List Still TBA Celestial Cantrips You get Light and Spark as Spell-Like abilities. Healing Light (Su) At 1st level, you gain the ability to channel celestial energy to heal wounds. You have a pool of d6s that you spend to fuel this healing. The number of dice in the pool equals 1 + your warlock level. As a swift action, you can heal one creature you can see within 60 feet of you, spending dice from the pool. The maximum number of dice you can spend at once equals your Charisma modifier (minimum of one die). Your pool regains all expended dice when you finish a long rest. Radiant Soul (Su) Starting at 6th level, your link to the Celestial allows you to serve as a conduit for radiant energy. You have DR 15 to radiant damage, and when you use an invocation that deals radiant or fire damage, you can add your Charisma modifier to one radiant or fire damage roll of that invocation against one of its targets. Celestial Resilience (Su) Starting at 10th level, you gain temporary hit points whenever you finish a short or long rest. These temporary hit points equal your Warlock level + Charisma modifier. Additionally, choose up to five creatures you can see at the end of the rest. Those creatures each gain temporary hit points equal to half your Warlock level + Charisma modifier. Searing Vengeance (Su) Starting at 14th level, the radiant energy you channel allows you to resist death. When you have to make a death saving throw at the start of your turn, you can instead spring back to your feet with a burst of radiant energy. You regain hit points equal to half your hit point maximum, and then you stand up if you so choose. Each creature of your choice that is within 10 feet of you takes radiant damage equal to 2d8 + Charisma modifier, and all creatures (including allies) are blinded for 1 round. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. The Fiend You have made a pact with a fiend from the lower planes of existence, a being whose aims are evil, even if you strive against those aims. Such beings desire the corruption or destruction of all things, ultimately including you. Expanded Invocation List TBA Dark One's Blessing (Su) Starting at 1st level, when you reduce a hostile creature to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to Charisma modifier + Warlock level (minimum of 1). Dark One's Own Luck Starting at 6th level, you can call on your patron to alter fate in your favor. When you make an ability check or a saving throw, you can use this feature to add a d10 to your roll. You can do so after seeing the initial roll but before any of the roll's effects occur. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Fiendish Resilience Starting at 10th level, you can choose one damage type (Slashing, Piercing, or Bludgeoning) when you finish a short or long rest. You gain DR 10 against that damage type until you choose a different one with this feature. Damage from magical weapons or silver weapons ignores this resistance. Hurl Through Hell (Su) Starting at 14th level, when you hit a creature with an attack, you can use this feature to instantly transport the target through the lower planes. The creature disappears and hurtles through a nightmare landscape. At the end of your next turn, the target returns to the space it previously occupied, or the nearest unoccupied space. If the target is not a fiend, it takes 10d10 psychic damage as it reels from its horrific experience. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. The Great Old One Your patron is a mysterious entity whose nature is utterly foreign to the fabric of reality. It might come from the Far Realm, the space beyond reality, or it could be one of the elder gods known only in legends. Its motives are incomprehensible to mortaIs, and its knowledge so immense and ancient that even the greatest libraries pale in comparison to the vast secrets it holds. The Great Old One might be unaware of your existence or entirely indifferent to you, but the secrets you have learned allow you to draw your magic from it. Expanded Invocation List TBA Awakened Mind (Su) Starting at 1st level, your alien knowledge gives you the ability to touch the minds of other creatures. You can communicate telepathically with any creature you can see within 30 feet of you. You don't need to share a language with the creature for it to understand your telepathic utterances, but the creature must be able to understand at least one language. Entropic Ward (Su) At 6th level, you learn to magically ward yourself against attack and to turn an enemy's failed strike into good luck for yourself, When a creature makes an attack roll against you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on that roll. If the attack misses you, your next attack roll against the creature has advantage if you make it before the end of your next turn. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Thought Shield (Su) Starting at 10th level, your thoughts can't be read by telepathy or other means unless you allow it. You also have DR 10 to psychic damage, and whenever a creature deals psychic damage to you, that creature takes the same amount of damage that you do. Create Thrall (Su) At 14th level, you gain the ability to infect a ponykin's mind with the alien magic of your patron. You can use your action to touch an incapacitated ponykin. That creature is then charmed by you until a remove curse spell is cast on it, the charmed condition is removed from it, or you use this feature again. You can communicate telepathically with the charmed creature as long as the two of you are on the same plane of existence. The Hexblade You have made your pact with a mysterious entity from the Shadowfell — a force that manifests in sentient magic weapons carved from the stuff of shadow. The mighty sword Blackrazor is the most notable of these weapons, which have been spread across the multiverse over the ages. The shadowy force behind these weapons can offer power to warlocks who form pacts with it. Many hexblade warlocks create weapons that emulate those formed in the Shadowfell . Others forgo such arms, content to weave the dark magic of that plane into their spellcasting. Expanded Invocation List TBA Hexblade's Curse (Su) Starting at 1st level, you gain the ability to place a baleful curse on someone. As a swift action , choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The target is cursed for 1 minute. The curse ends early if the target dies, you die, or you are incapacitated . Until the curse ends, you gain the following benefits: • You gain a bonus to damage rolls against the cursed target. The bonus equals your Charisma modifier. • Any attack roll you make against the cursed target is a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 on the d20. • If the cursed target dies, you regain hit points equal to your Warlock level + Charisma (minimum of 1 hit point). You can’t use this feature again until you finish a short or long rest. Hex Warrior (Su) At 1st level , you acquire the training necessary to effectively arm yourself for battle. You gain proficiency with medium armor, shields, and light martial weapons. The influence of your patron also allows you to mystically channel your will through a particular weapon. Whenever you finish a long rest, you can touch one weapon that you are proficient with and that lacks the two-handed property. When you attack with that weapon, you can use your Charisma modifier, instead of Strength or Dexterity, for the attack and damage rolls. This benefit lasts until you finish a long rest. If you later gain the Pact of the Blade feature, this benefit extends to every pact weapon you conjure with that feature, no matter the weapon’s type. Accursed Specter (Su) Starting at 6th level, you can curse the soul of a person you slay, temporarily binding it to your service. When you slay a ponykin, you can cause its spirit to rise from its corpse as a specter, the statistics for which are in the Monster Manual. When the specter appears, it gains temporary hit points equal to half your warlock level. Roll initiative for the specter, which has its own turns. It obeys your verbal commands, and it gains a special bonus to its attack rolls equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of +0). The specter remains in your service until the end of your next long rest, at which point it vanishes to the afterlife. Once you bind a specter with this feature, you can’t use the feature again until you finish a long rest. Armor of Hexes (Su) At 10th level, your hex grows more powerful. If the target cursed by your Hexblade’s Curse hits you with an attack roll, you can use an immediate action to roll a d6. On a 4 or higher, the attack instead misses you, regardless of its roll. Master of Hexes (Su) Starting at 14th level, you can spread your Hexblade’s Curse from a slain creature to another creature. When the creature cursed by your Hexblade’s Curse dies, you can apply the curse to a different creature you can see within 30 feet of you, provided you aren’t incapacitated. When you apply the curse in this way, you don’t regain hit points from the death of the previously cursed creature.